Deadliest Kiss
You love him, in fact, you are obsessed with him. What if I were to tell you that your loved one might be draining the life out of you? Even if that were true, and you did believe me, would you have the strength to leave him? I have encountered this first hand when I was in high school. My best friend was being controlled by a demon known as an Incubus. An Incubus is a demon born from hell. They spend their entire lives draining the life force out of women and continue with the same woman until her will to live has completely diminished. During their relationship the Incubus bends her will in a hypnotizing way to make her do whatever they want. The Incubus thrives off her will while she is being mentally tortured, and finally, moves on to his next victim. During my Summer break before 10th grade my parents, and I moved to a different state to live closer to my grandparents. When I started school there, I wasn’t entirely pleased with the people there. I made friends with this girl whose name was Charlene. She was beautiful, she wasn’t a twig but wasn’t obese. She had nice curves, and an amazing personality. I was able to tell her anything and everything because of how much she actually listened. She never held anything against me, and that was a trait I wished everyone possessed. She was dating a jock at the school, and one day he broke her heart and dumped her. Just three or four days after she started talking about this guy she met. She wasn’t the most innocent person in the world, and told me that after a serious breakdown at the park, a man had walked up to her and offered her comfort. She told me that he was so sincere and she couldn't resist. She told me how he had the most adorable sexy accent in the world. She couldn’t tell if he was Austrian or German but, she said that the way he spoke possessed her to let him hold her. She had slept with him that night. I told her to let him go because he was bad news for her, and she was 16 and he was 24. With the morals I grew up with, that was too big of an age difference for someone as young as her. As time went by, she progressively got more and more obsessed with this guy. She could go on and on about how cute his smile was, or how every moment with him sparkled, or how adorable his black hair was. She would talk nonstop about how amazing his cooking was. All of the sudden one night at a sleep over, I had pointed out these bruises on her neck. She intentionally tried to cover them up with her hair, and told me she bumped into something. I finally got her to confess that it was from that man. “Danny did it, but everything is alright now. He just had a breakdown,” she had told me, which was followed by some sob story of the guy's past. She told me how his father had just died, and how his father used to sexually abuse him but, how he was the only person Danny could talk to. Things escalated from there. Their relationship had become this evil circle of torture for her. It tore her to pieces. She got lost in this dark ballad forever dancing to his beat. Something bad would happen to him, and she would grow immensely depressed, he would get better, and then she would fall even more in love with him. She also started hearing voices, and practically went insane. He had turned her religion to Satanism and started her on hallucinogenic drugs. After months of this going on and on; I got in my car, and I finally was able to confront this guy. He worked as a chef at some high end restaurant, and I waited until he got off work before I approached him. As he walked to his car and pulled out a cigarette, I started harassing him about my best friend. I ranted on and on about her to him, and how much I hated him even though I never knew him. I realized after about seven minutes of telling him how much I hated him, he never even spoke. He just listened and smiled. “It will all be over soon,” he told me in a thick German accent. The way he smiled made his features even more sinister. He had some facial hair, long curly black hair, and the scariest part about him was his vivid light blue eyes. It seemed like they glowed in the shadows. Before he left he told me, “And you won’t be able to do anything about it.” I couldn't sleep that night. It still haunts me to this day, it was just the feeling he gave me, it felt like he would be the thing staring behind you in the reflection of the mirror. When I did fall asleep that night, I had horrible nightmares about waking up in a desolate hallway, and at the end of the hallway there was a door partially opened. I crawled to open it, and my friend is bloody and broken in the bathtub. Her rib cage was ripped apart and her heart was gone. There were numbers written on the wall: 62019. They were still being written in blood, even though nobody was writing them. When the door squeaked from me opening it, the numbers stopped appearing. I could feel something crawling its way toward me, but I saw nothing. I woke up in a sweat to a man standing beyond my bed. He crawled towards me and kissed me on my lips. After that, he opened his mouth, and this screeching bellowed in my ears. I was paralyzed, and I couldn’t move. That shadow took my will that night and raped me. The next morning, I woke up to 12 missed phone calls all from Charlene. Charlene committed suicide that evening, after hearing the news that Danny had shot himself in the face. I wish I could have acted sooner. I would've been able to save her. Category:Demon/Devil Category:Dreams/Sleep